This application claims priority from German Application No. 11910564.2. filed Mar. 10, 1999.
In lockable installations, in caravans in particular, it turned out that during driving those may be subjected to great forces which frequently are caused by severe braking of the caravan, by bad road topping or last not least by an accident. Such forces, however, may cause the doors of the installations in the respective caravan to burst open and then the entire content of the cupboard to fall out, this casing much irritation with the driver of the caravan, and/or maybe to hurt the persons in the caravan in case of an accident.
There are already existing a plurality of door locks and door latches which in principal consideration very well installations in caravans can be closed or locked. However, for this field of application door locks include the disadvantage of use of a key which frequently is lost in camping life and then one stands in front of a closed cupboard door or one at all forgets closing so that the danger of bursting open of the respective door in case of severe vibration still exists.
Simple lockings, however, can loosen in case of concussion or it may be forgotten to insert them, this thus not representing a satisfactory solution.
Here, the invention comes into action which is based on the object of proposing a security lock of simple construction, for closing installations/mountings in caravans in particular, which automatically locks when e.g. a door is closed and which then can be unlocked or opened, respectively, without key and without much fuzz, wherein it must be guaranteed simultaneously that the locking does not unlock by self-action in case of severe concussions.
In accordance with the present invention the object is solved in simple manner by the features contained in the characterizing clause of claim 1, preferred embodiments being characterized by the features in the respective subclaims.
By the measurement of e.g. providing a hook-shaped bolt which bolt is supported pivotably against spring force, on one side of the door and arranging a housing-integrated recess on the other side of the door frame, it is advantageously achieved that the head part of the hook-shaped bolt in case of locking interlocks into the recess in clockwise direction and thus the door automatically closes and/or is held in closed condition, respectively, namely without any key being required, when the door is pushed to close or is slammed. Of course, it also is conceivable that the locking member is provided for at the piece of furniture, e.g. a refrigerator housing, and the recess is provided for in the door.
For opening the door again on the side of the door frame a pivotably supported cam with diametrically opposing end sections is provided for, of which the free end section not facing the head part of the bolt cooperates with a pin member provided for on the door such that it then for intended unlocking presses on the free end section of the cam and thereby the hook-shaped bolt again springs out of its interlocking position when person simply presses against the door from outside. This is possible because the pin member charges the cam on its lower end section and thereby the upper end section of the cam pivots the head part of the bolt through two inclined planes sliding on one another in counterclockwise direction into its unlocked position.
In a preferred embodiment of the security lock in accordance with the present invention it is provided for that at least one element comprimable against a resilient force is provided for between the door and the door frame, which element can be compressed in locking direction against spring force and thereby exerts a pressing force onto the hook-shaped bolt in its interlocking position in the area of its engaging surface.
In connection with a security lock, e.g. in a refrigerator, sealing of the refrigerator door can serve as comprimable element which cooperates with a complementary sealing surface at the refrigerator housing. For a simple cupboard door, however, it can be sufficient if a stop pin cooperating with a pressure spring is provided for as comprimable element.